Even Time For Even Things
by sorrelshift
Summary: When Jazz supposedly died, did anyone notice that it was his Black Op second spark chamber and scanning disruptor that activated? The true suprise though is how they find this out from a human girl named Nuri and her younger brother Nicu. Jazzxoc
1. Chapter 1: Paranoia

Author Notes:

Originally, this was called Being Different. It was also a Transformers/beast wars fanfiction, but I decided to revise the story a bit. Sorry. I just had to revise this; it was bugging me to death. The first story idea had been rushed to make a story for a friend for Christmas, and it came out all Mary-sue like with no plot in sight. (Hey, that rhymed! Tee Hee!) Sorry if some of you liked the first story, but I just couldn't do it. I had been in a hiatus on it since I think 2-3-9, and today is 8-11-10. I don't know about the rest of you, but that is a long freaking time for me. I could have written more chapters for it, but I got stuck and couldn't come up with anything at least for that idea and plot. This one though is talking the same main oc (based on my friend) and putting it to a different plot and ideas. All in all, it is a much better fragging story.

Disclaimer: Only own ocs idiots, I am not that lucky to own Transformers. I don't even own the whole story, because I used some quotes HazelHazard wanted me to put in the story for her.

* * *

Chapter 1: Paranoia

* * *

Paranoid glances being stole our way seemed to almost grate against our skin like sandpaper. I could literally hear their suspicions of us being freaks, hobos, killers, or runaways, whispering in my skull if not in the air around us. Moving closer to Nicu, I continued walking forward dejectedly. My head held down; hair effectively blocking their glares. I hated it, when people stared at me. I suppose it was their right to be wary of strange kids wandering their neighborhoods, if not for their families safety at least their own. Then again we didn't look that bad. Did we?

In curiosity, I sent a glance through my hair at my closest friend and adopted brother Nicu. He was still a young boy. This year, he would be ten.

He had skin, which looked like smooth, light colored dirt you would find near rivers, while his light brown eyes, which reminded me of crystallized honey hid behind long, dark eyelashes and dark brown, wavy hair. His wide eyebrows arched in frustration from the stares. His glare at the ground was pulling at the faint white scars. One was just above his right eyelid, while the other was on the left cheek near his ear. While the two small, gold hoop earrings, he wore, shined faintly in the sunlight.

The clothes he wore were simple but comfortable. They were faded from time but still acceptable; an old red and brown stripped and short sleeved shirt with a v-neck, old gray jeans, and gray sneakers. I don't get why they were so judging of us.

Looking down at myself, I saw the same faded by age, black shirt, long unbuttoned green over-shirt, brown colored pants, black slipper-shoes, and black scarf that slung evenly around the back of my neck that draped across my chest; I had been wearing. My cloud blue eyes, pale skin, and white blond hair cut at chin length with two longer, small braided strips coming to my shoulders greatly contrasted to Nicu. In short, I looked like my normal teenage self. Well, except for the fact, we were missing our twin black backpacks from our last "adventure" as Nicu refers to them. They were more like a for once non-cliché super hero comics take on the real life kind of deal. That is, if you asked for my opinion.

Stopping in front of a street crossing, I checked the different ways that we could go. If we go straight, we will keep going through this neighborhood. To the right, they had more perfectly lined-up houses. That left the left side with a road and sidewalk lined with short trees on either side that exited the neighborhood. Looking farther to the left, I noticed that way lead to a park.

"So, Nuri, which way are we heading?" Nicu asked.

"Well, it's either neighborhood of doom and possible childcare calls coming after us or nice park with a possible place to spend the night. I don't know about you, but I am just itching to have to run like a mad woman away from some creepy child care service weirdoes," I answered with a little smirk in my voice.

Nicu stared at me for a moment then just grinned goofily, "Park, it is then," he stated.

With my reasoning fully understood, we started off to the park. Fairly small Birch and Maple trees lined up on each side in a particular order in the grass evenly split up between the sidewalk. It went two Birches, one Maple, and then began again with two more Birches. Just shows gardeners not governors should choose how to use our state funds properly, staying to the job they were designated to. Beautiful trees all the same especially now in the fall with their leaves turning deep sun colored yellows and reds.

The park, itself, was more of an older fashioned park with a few more modern themes thrown in of course. Bench frames were made of iron with wood fitted in for the back and seat. A stone bridge standing clear over a large man-made pond; it even had green vines clasping up around its sides. Dozens of old fashioned lamps and fountains thoroughly finished the rustic feel. I could even see a clock bigger than me perched over the park on a nearby police building. The more modernized area of the park was made up of a single dog park, spray paint wall for artists, and skateboard area all still holding a rustic look to them without further ado. Simply put, it was magnificent.

The city clock rung its melancholy bell five times, yet I paid no attention to it. Instead keeping my gaze affixed on the cracking concrete worn to a sun baked gray color with the years. The city clock was three and one forth minutes early anyway.

The rustling leaves brushing against the sidewalk made me cringe. There is something about being on the run that makes me feel as if there is always somebody following me though only rightly so. But Nicu glanced at me almost sarcastically, silently telling me that I am being a bit too paranoid so I bit down on the inside of my cheek; the pain of which temporarily drowned out my paranoia.

A red glow flooded my right peripheral vision. Curiosity might have killed the cat, but complacency killed the dodo. Thankfully enough, I was neither a cat nor a dodo. So with that thought in mind, I turned around to see were the red glow was from. I gasped loudly a little overdramatic yes, but let's move on.

"What is it? Are they back!" Nicu hissed under his breath, back rigid.

"No! It's just that they have a Crazy 8's Pie Café here too! I love that place! Besides, I though you were the one that told me not to be paranoid."

"You purposefully did that."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. We found where were eating tomorrow though."

Searching around I found a park bench shaded by a rather large cedar; a suitable resting place to spend a few hours sleeping. I casually strolled up to it in case anyone was watching and proceeded to slip myself beneath the wooden seat.

"No matter how many times you do that I will always think it is weird," Nicu muttered, grimacing.

"Well, at least, I am safe here, unlike you." I countered.

Nicu was otherwise sprawled carelessly and vulnerably atop the bench.

* * *

I promise the next one will be longer! So did you like it hazelhazard/M&M chan? (Sorry, I can't remember which you chose for on here.) LISTEN YOU PEOPLE WHO DON'T REVIEW! I KNOW YOU VISITED THIS PAGE! YOU REVIEW MORE; I UPDATE FASTER! DEAL! IT'S A WIN-WIN CITUATION! IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE TO BE THAT LONG A SMALL "Good job" OR "Nice story" WILL BE FINE WITH ME! I applaud those who do take the time to write their review. Cookies to all who do! Please review though. I get sad, when I don't get any reviews. (Yes I know very bipolar)


	2. Chapter 2: All, I Ever Wanted Was Pie

**Artist Notes**: Hi, everyone! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, because they're just going to keep coming. I'm sorry how short the last one was; I plan on making all the rest a lot longer. I probably will try to get a chapter up every other week or so. I don't really know what this school year will be like so everything is a mystery! (retarded ghost noises) Nicu needs more character. I wasn't satisfied with him last time. (And no not in that way perverts that includes you, Elizabeth!) His lack of defined character upsets me. I just want to give a better view on the type of guy he is. I still have to read and post-it note the rest of my book project though. Ehh…what can I say…it bores me to death. Besides, I just learned; I most likely won't even have that class until the next semester. (Pissed off face) Well, here is the chapter.

**Things you might want to know to properly understand chapter: **

**Sinti/Manush: a group of gypsies that were generally showmen and circus people although only a small percentage are still unsettled.**

**Roma: gypsy word for Roma. **

**Marimé: is a state of impurity.**

**Del: the version of God for Gypsies.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: All, I Ever Wanted Was Pie**

* * *

Most have never learned this, but the most important thing to waking up from sleeping under a park bench is opening your eyes before getting up. It's less painful that way. Nicu had to start sleeping on top of the benches, because of his inability to remember this rule when half awake. He tried remembering to roll out from under the bench before getting up. That plan backfired…hard. He avoided the bottom of the bench, but forgot of the fact the bench we were under that day was on a small concrete slab above a steep hill. I think you can understand what happened. He won't even let me mention the time there was a giant spider under one of the benches. He may be a guy, but nowadays he won't even go near a 15 foot radius of any spider larger than a dime. The most amusing part of it is the fact; he denies having arachnophobia with every fiber in his being.

That is why ladies and gentlemen, I always have to sleep under the bench. It's not as bad, as you would actually think. We used to both sleep under the bench together for warmth, but you know the rest. There wasn't enough area to sleep together on the top, and Nicu would never sleep under the bench again. So I slept under the bench, while he chose to sleep on top.

We weren't always sleeping under benches though. There were bridges, playgrounds, large trees, stores with all sorts of nooks and crannies to hide and sleep at night, the occasional elderly or blind person willing enough to give free food and bed for a night or two if not longer, etc. It's actually because of the weather. Right at the moment, it was the middle of spring, so nights were warm.

My stomach interrupted my thoughts with a loud rumble that seemed to say, "Pie now think later."

Lazily rolling out from under the bench, I began to roughly shake Nicu awake. Let's just say I really like pie and leave it at that.

Nicu just mumbled, "Five more years."

Let's think. Best way to wake up Nicu fast without him mad:

Push him off the bench? Nope, he'll still be mad,

Yell spider? Yah right, if I had a death wish,

Flick him it the temple? He'll probably just keep sleeping,

or…..I could…hmmm that could work.

Walking behind the bench, I grabbed the right side of my black scarf. Using the same side of my body, I draped the end of the scarf above his nose. "If I can't wake him up, I might as well make him wake himself up." With that thought in mind, I began to just barely brush his face with the end of the scarf, tickling him. My eyes still trained on his hand.

"Come on, work," I begged silently.

When people say, "Ask and you shall receive," and all that junk. I asked. Well, even I wasn't expecting what I received. Without warning, and nearly giving me a heart attack at the age of 17, Nicu's hand shot up and full on falcon punched himself. Then the event's proceeded like this: I nearly discovered how to teleport in my haste to get some distance from my fright, Nicu shot up screaming "SPIDDDEEERRR!" and ran away…until he tripped on a rock effectively face planting into the ground. Then to make matters worse, more than half the people in the park to were staring at us.

"And all I wanted was pie" and "I hate it when people stare at us like freaks" echoed back and forth in my head, while I got more miserable and miserable from where I had fallen.

I crawled up to the corner of the bench and used it as a place of mourning, awaiting my brother.

A few minutes later, I heard Nicu getting up and brushing himself up. A second later, I saw him pop his head above the back of the bench in front of me.

"Nuri, are you using the bench as an emo corner," Nicu questioned, interrupting my misery.

"…yes. But I'm not an emo," I mumbled dejectedly.

To bad, I couldn't see the number of sweat drops and question marks hanging over his head. They most likely would have been drowning both of us in their number.

"Well, come on we have to go, sis," Nicu held out a hand waiting.

"For what would you be referring to that needs us to leave?" I asked; my misery temporarily forgotten.

"The human body can only go so long without some resource of energy. It was under my assumption that you already had a place selected for such a need yesterday," Nicu answered warmly; a smile tugging at his lips.

I smiled and took the offered hand.

The only thing Nicu hated more than spiders was a downcast sister. He was one of the few people that could change my mood with only a sprinkle of kind hearted words.

Hefting me up, he led me by hand towards the general direction towards the café.

He quickly changed the direction of the conversation, most likely hoping to keep my mood from all the eyes still staring at us, "So why did I wake up from a face plant feeling like I fought Chuck Norris's foot with my face, and half a park's visitors staring at me?"

"You don't remember punching your own face after screaming 'spider'?" I inquired.

"Wait! I had a spider on my face!" Nicu screamed hysterically; his voice breaking at parts.

Oops, I should have known that would happen.

I tried to explain. I really did, but you try calming a hysterical nine year old that had just been told one of the things that he feared the most had just happened to crawl across his face.

It took ten minutes of frantically smacking his face and me trying to calm him to even lower his hysteria to slightly more sane panic. After that he just needed the slightly miserable look I gave him from the increased number of people staring at up; his role had switched to comfort faster than most humans could see.

Finally thirty or something minutes later, I was happy again and Nicu chalked the spider incident to a really bad nightmare that had woken him up in less than pleasant ways.

With that finished, we started in a slow leisured pace towards the café once again. A glimpse of the city clock on our way there said 9:46 A.M., so it was really 9:49 A.M. almost 9:50. The sun was already up and bright and shone clearly through the small blanket of gray clouds in the sky. Both Nicu and I simultaneously sniffed the air curiously; it was cool and wet. It should rain later; well it's most likely going to be a bridge for a bed tonight. How comfy!

"It's going to rain," I commented, stating the obvious to ensure Nuri had noticed.

"Maybe we'll be able to find one of those playgrounds with the plastic roofs, tower slide, or giant vinyl roofs that cover entire playgrounds like that one in Spring Valley city. Wouldn't you love it if, a nice elderly couple bought our 'Can you help us we can't find our mommy act,' and gave us a bed to sleep in and home cooked food?" Nicu gushed.

I smiled tenderly, "Maybe."

Nicu gave me a smile so wide; it would have made the Cheshire cat green with jealousy. He gave a quick squeeze of my hand, and then proceeded to guide me even faster through the small crowds already walking the sidewalks to their destinations.

"So what are you planning on eating," I inquired shifting through the crowds smoothly besides him.

"Key lime pie," his answer short sweet and simple, "What about you?"

"You already know the answer to that inquiry, goof," my voice soft and teasing.

"So Chocolate Silk Pie it is than? You do know you have a completely different personality, when you have sugar," Nicu stated more than asked. This conversation often replayed every time we went to get pie, so I knew every line of it by heart.

"Yes. I would have to be suffering from severe Alzheimer's or brain dead to not be able to remember all the times you have notified me of your...," I paused delving a bit as melodramatic, "multitude of different…sentiments on this matter."

"Oh? And how far did you have to go to be able to pull those words out of your hat," Nicu teased.

"I really do desire that ability to always see hats on heads where in truth they are nonexistent," I joked, pointing one pale finger to the top of my head, "What kind of hat is it? Enlighten me."

"A black Fedora, Madam, which is quite peculiar, when most would see you in the Deer Skin hat that Sherlock Homes often symbolizes," Nicu chuckled.

Five seconds later, we were providing as a major block in flow on the sidewalk as we leaned on each other tears coming to our eyes from laughing so hard.

"Déjà vu!" both of us exclaimed still laughing. It may have seemed a little odd to others, but it was a long standing joke between the two of us. We even had multiple versions of it each one more hilarious than the next. One even once involved me being a ninja and Nicu a pirate. Even better, I won that verbal battle. Ninjas for the win!

Nicu brought me back to Earth; as soon as, he saw the café. How did he do this? 1st step: clench my hand tighter to prevent possible escape of victim-I mean sister-nah victim all the way. 2nd step: scream "PIE!" at a pitch that was so high even the mute could hear him. 3rd step: gain strength that matches Superman and sprint like Forrest Gump himself.

What's the end result? Me flying through the air like a rocket, after what seemed like the Flash himself. I think I screamed, but I couldn't tell over the roar of blood in my ears from the adrenaline rush.

After, what must have been 15 seconds but felt like 30 on Nitrous Oxide, Nicu halted in place. The problem with that…I was midair and still moving. End result? We looked like we had played a Yoga Master's Advanced Version of Twister game.

Nicu would have been in the double folded pretzel position, and I would have been the knotted screw.

"I hurt," I keened. Nicu echoed my statement with a loud "Ouchie!"

Unraveling my self from a position, I winched every time I moved my sides. The scabbed up skin along my back and sides was my major worry currently; I had to be careful or I could start bleeding again. That was without worrying about the possibility of infection. How had I got these injuries? It was a small part of our last "adventure".

A hard tug soon had Nicu back to his feet and again dragging me to the café. Thankfully, it was at a decent pace this time.

Not even having to glance at the please seat yourself sign, we parked ourselves in a window booth the second to last unoccupied seats to be precise at the moment. While we waited for someone to come get our order, Nicu swiftly flicked a wallet out of his pocket. As Nicu checked the wallet for the amount of money left for food. I fiddled with the menus, until they were both perfectly symmetrical with each other.

"We have around 30 dollars left," Nicu interrupted me from my arrangement of the salt and pepper shakers.

"Good thing these places sell food easy on the wallet as well as the gullet," I commented simply content with not worrying about our depleting amount of money at the moment.

"Nuri, you know we're going to have to get some more money soon. We still don't know where the next local soup kitchen or homeless shelter is. The restaurant dumpsters are locked up behind cages here, and they would be more likely to cause more harm than good with all the likelihood of getting sick. Even the park trash cans are no good in these kinds of places; they empty them out too often to have anything good in them. Not to mention, the high chance of getting caught in a place like this," Nicu voiced crestfallen, "You know how we are going to have to get the money."

"I know, Nicu. Still, you know the rules taught to us. We will pickpocket only when needed. That means until we run out of money and options, we won't do anything. Even, then only to one's who deserve it or are wealthy enough to be without being in financial trouble," I rehearsed.

Nicu smiled widely and joked, "I see; you still hold the Sinti's words close."

"They may not be my family by blood, but I am just as much of a gypsy as you, Nicu," I stated warmly, poking his nose. I knew he was just pulling my leg, and he expected me to pull back. "If not more so," I joked, pulling down my left sleeve to flash my eight gold bracelets on my left hand at him. The other eight from my right tinkled faintly, as I laid that arm on my lap.

Alas, that was the moment Miss Waitress of High and Mightiness decided to crash.

Looking up the arm that had rudely slammed on our table, I was met by a very busty woman. She had pink lipstick, a revealing waitress outfit that I was obviously altered to be purposefully over revealing, and a overuse of mascara that made her look like a raccoon more than a human being. Her 'wonderful' attitude was easily proven by her sneer at us. By the way she was moving; she was probably intoxicated beyond belief.

"We don't serve people that can't pay, kiddies. I would suggest that you leave," she provoked her voice gravelly, breathing in our faces.

A small part of me died right there, the part that could smell. I think my noise hairs got burnt off. Good thing I had a strong grip at catching my gag reflex, but dear Del or lord whatever you believe in. The amount of things I could smell on her breath even the most unmovable people look at her in disgust.

Again, I defend that, we didn't look that bad. Maybe, from a one of the poorer neighborhoods or families that passed down everything to the next child, but we weren't filthy. Our clothes were just a little worn out I swear!

I almost felt sorry for how we're going to make her suffer, but of course that little cliché almost interfered with that. Cue the overused epic background music. In sync from purposeful practice for this, we snuffed out anger and schooled our faces to calm and smooth if not a little devious.

"We are compelled to advise you to keep your sentiments close and tight-lipped until you fully comprehend the full situation," I rehearsed.

"For your assumption could not be anymore misguided in this case _madam. _We are perfectly willing and able to pay for our own expenses," Nicu hummed a smooth look on his face.

"All we are merely awaiting for is you to take our order and leave us in peace. Now, is that all you came for?" the last statement from both Nicu and I rang together in harmony, while our expressions went to innocent smiles that just brimmed with deviousness.

The woman just stood there shocked.

A few of the people listening in looked shocked too.

"Now do you have the capabilities to take our orders and take your departure?" we intoned.

The woman just looked shocked at first, until she began to tremble with rage. That is until she heard a loud cough from behind her. Ah yes, it's the good old chef to the rescue. We have met many chefs during our travels, but in the end they are all the same to one point. That point is step out of line and mess with the good of the restaurant, and you'll be lucky just to come out with a shish kabob in the heart. That chef certainly didn't disappoint in that area. That woman couldn't resemble a kicked puppy anymore, unless she was wearing a costume.

The atmosphere was tense to put it mildly even after the chef left. People were whispering and staring at us like we had two heads. Although, I do suppose to them it's not like they are doing anything wrong, but it's really degrading at times.

Thankfully, the rest of our time went smoothly. I got my pie with milk and fruit, while Nicu ordered his with water and pancakes.

This tense peace continued to a short verbal game about how to properly cut a pie.

My point being you had to cut them into eight symmetrical pieces, while Nicu argued it was better to eat it all with a spoon from top to bottom.

Setting both hands together onto the table with a clink, my pupils made a small tilt to the corner of my eyes kept Nicu in sight in my face forward position.

"Drop the act Nicu. I know you snatched the woman's wallet right under her nose during our 'act', but you shouldn't go assuming I'm blind as well," I demanded, cutting the conversation short.

"I was wondering, when you were going to mention it. You almost made me start to doubt your skills," Nicu hummed calmly.

"You doubt to easily then Nicu. You should have known I had to wait. I could say much on the topic itself, when people were keeping there eyes and ears peeled on us from our earlier 'distraction'," I answered simply.

Nicu snorted and gave a tiny lop-sided smirk.

My curiosity peaked, "Are you going to tell me what you got?"

"I may; I may not. It's normally more fun to leave you hanging," he teased.

"Oh, really? I guess I'll just have to find out for myself then," I hummed.

Nicu just lifted an eyebrow, giving me an incredulous look.

"And just how do you plan on that?" he pried.

I smirked, "I've already filled out all the other steps I just need to see for my own eyes now." My hand shook the waitress' wallet, which had previously been in Nicu's possession, in front of his face.

"Hey! That's unfair! You know you are still better at pick pocketing than me," Nicu pouted.

"Yes. That exactly why it's so amusing to irritate you," I smiled.

With a swift flick, I was gazing at the opened wallet.

"Let's see," I thought, flicking through each thing to see exactly what we had, "Hmmm…credit card eh…we don't know where the bank is so it's useless! The rest was a car license, apartment key card, and some loose change. We have about…seventy-six bucks, if only it was eighty-eight my favorite number."

Still with our money and the amount we gained from this wallet that…was a lot of money.

I blinked surprised; the waitress must have kept most of her money in her wallet.

We weren't going to have to worry about being able to pay for food for a long time.

Both of us smiled evilly.

* * *

I KNOW PEOPLE YOU WANT THE TRANSFORMERS IN THIS THING ALREADY! And so they shall! Just in the next chapter so be patient.

Has anyone noticed anything peculiar about the numbers specifically used or any of the other hints? Has anybody figured out the peculiar trait Nuri has? And no, Emmy chan, you can't answer, since you already know! The first person to get it gets a cookie; I also may just let them pick names for other minor ocs. I am not sure if there will be anymore pairings, I may just let myself be swayed by some voting in the reviews. (winks)

Choices:

Decepticons: Any of them

Autobots: Any of them (except Skids and Mudflap I just don't really like them for pairings)

Or no more pairings (Eh…if you don't really like the other bots…I can understand where you are coming from. Some people just like Jazz more than others)

Oh and it doesn't matter if you want more pairings or not, because I am putting it as a requirement to get a certain number of votes per chapter. I like having more than the requirement though, so I'm not going to tell you the number of review I require.


	3. Chapter 3: Car Washes and Reaper Trucks

Author Notes:

I'm sad people. I saw tons of views, but I only got review from one friend. The sad thing is it is from the person I am writing this for. I understand you not reviewing, if you thought "Oh, she already has 25 for only 2 chapters she's okay on reviews." Sorry to tell you otherwise, but those are from a failed version of this. So please review. This thing thrives on your reviews even the smallest ones. This will also be the chapter in which the bots finally appear! Sort of oh well! Woot! (Uses party poppers) Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: Car Washes and Reaper Trucks a Good Mix Yes?

Exits had to be as dramatic as one's entrances, as Nicu says.

That's why I found myself flying through the air…again, as we ran away from the restaurant.

We were still wandering the streets around one of those neighborhood road intersections near an area of more stores and small restaurants at six. We had spent the entire day charging up what we could until around three, when the woman must have finally reported it stolen.

I snorted thinking about it.

We had been in a toy store for once in the sports section, and we had both chosen a form of transportation. I had found a decent pair of rollerblades, while Nicu had chosen a scooter with those weird v shaped board that allowed side to side, sharp turns, and spinning motions.

Ringing up our things, we had watched the women, her nametag read Susie, tell us there was some error to be reported and walked off.

We tensed up and both got on our rides. The women came back two tall, burly men on either side. We took off, and the men pursued. Before we got out the doors, Nicu swung the scooter from under himself and at the men's heads. One ducked the scooter grazing over his brown hair, while the other fell to the ground on his ass. The one who ducked tried to tackle Nicu, while he was open. I solved that with a high kick, bringing the hard plastic end of the skates into his shoulder effectively throwing him to the ground. We broke the window and ran out, avoiding the alarm sensors. A few more workers followed us. Some had decided to exchange insults with us; most of theirs crude and explicit and quite easily competition. We had even managed to get one to crashed into a pole, while he cursed us and our family in English and in what I believe was Spanish. To escape the rest that hadn't been out of shape, Nicu had pulled the chase through a car wash. We got out without…wound, but the others got knocked around by the giant cleaners. We had been laughing about it…until we got to the car blow-dryer.

"I already said I was sorry," Nicu muttered.

I glared at his angrily through pom pom shaped hair.

"How was I supposed to know that would happen!" he sputtered.

I crossed my arms and gave him and incredulous look.

"Please. Please. Please….No more silent treatment," he whined, faking tears.

I glared.

"Please!" he whined.

Increase glare power.

"PLEASE!" he screamed.

"Just stop whining….," I said.

"YAH!" he cried, jumping up and down.

I paused, and my eyes flashed evilly.

Without warning, Nicu launched himself at me; arms spread open for a death hug.

A second before he connected, I sideskated, and he face planted into the ground.

"Hey! No fair! You saw what I was going to do, before I even did it again! Didn't you!" Nicu accused, "Nuri!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, turning my back to him, where I stood on the sidewalk.

My eyes glinted again, and I sidestepped Nicu's sneak attack. His face again face planting into the grass on the other side of the sidewalk.

"Nur-phleai!" he shouted into the dirt.

"Yes," I asked innocently.

He lifted his head.

His face was smeared with dirt, and his mouth was full of grass.

The few people still out stared at me, while I laughed evilly, standing over him.

Nicu made a disgusted face and spat out the grass, frantically pawing at his tongue to get it all off.

What happened next broke the mood terribly so. I fell to my knees clutching my head. I grimaced. It felt like an ice pick was piercing my head. I groaned and whimpered. My eyes glinted, and then the world proceeded to tilt.

My sight got scratchy like when listening to a broken record, and a distorted sense of speed, sight, and sound pelted my nervous system.

The only colors were an unnatural mix of black, white, and brown. The road we were standing by flashed. A few cars sped by in scratched up blurs. The road froze then slowly played like an old movie. A little girl giggling as she ran ahead her parents on the sidewalk, a truck speeding down the road, and then they started to meet. The girl ran into the street running to the park. The truck tried to break, but it was too late…. Then everything turned red.

I gasped. I felt heart jump start like a car, as color flooded my senses. I stood up my limbs moving on their own accord.

I watched as everything began to play once again. Nicu's voice deaf on my ears.

I spun towards the noise of a child's voice. There! The little girl giggled skipping in front of three people watching her. The truck then materialized through the crowd of cars like a reaper coming from behind. I stumbled on the grass. My eyes fixed to the scene. Then I sprinted onto the road; wheels spinning. Faster…faster, images playing through my mind again. Following like a puppet, my limbs moved without a thought. My feet bringing me to them. The girl froze in front of the car. I grabbed her folding her up in my arms as my momentum carried me through. A searing pain flooding me, as the truck managed to clip my left arm. I ignored it though and managed to roll, protecting the girl from the hard fall, as the concrete bit into my back. I managed to only make a small whimper, when the landing jarred my arm. I lay still on my back, panting. I hissed here and there, when the shivering of the small girl managed to brush against my arm, which was most likely than not broken.

"ANNABELLE!" three voices screamed.

Oh, now I remember the parents. I wonder who the third voice is. A relative or family friend perhaps?

"NURI!" another shouted.

Oh, right…Nicu. Well, oops.

I don't think I heard the truck stop. Hmm…driver must of not have wanted to possibly get in trouble, no matter how innocent both sides were. Hit and run is the American term isn't it? Doesn't matter I suppose; I still remember the license plate. Hmph…people these days.

The sound of feet thumping brought me out of my musings and back to the kid clutching to my chest.

Nicu came in first and ran to my left side, while the three others took up on the other.

"She's okay just shaken up," I said to the three, petting the girls head with my not broken arm.

The couple tried to pick her up, but she just clutched to my shirt, crying even harder. So they let her stay there, as they pet her head and tried to reassure her. Even the other man, petted her head and whispered comforting words into her ear.

"Sis are you alright?" Nicu asked hysterical.

One of his hands touched my broken arm. I... shrieked loudly. Everyone jumped except the girl. She just clutched harder to my chest and shook violently. I whimpered as my head and back throbbed in time to my heartbeat. My uninjured hand reached to pet the girls head calming her somewhat, before I grabbed Nicu's and squeezed it in a hope to calm him.

I tried to sit up, but at the smallest wince one of the three pushed me down. He was nicely tanned but still white. His clothes were a simple black shirt, camo pants, and boots with short, black hair and an equally black stubble finishing the look. A long scar crossed over his one of his glowing blue eyes. No, seriously, his eyes actually seemed to glow; either that or I got hit harder than I thought.

"Stay down. We can't have the person who just saved Annabelle croak, Rookie," he spoke deeply.

Hmmm…he has a very deep voice. I would say his vocal range is bass…interesting.

I paused; my stomach felt wet. I looked down and stared. A red mark was forming through my shirt.

"Nicu? I-I think the scabs reopene….,"I tried to finish, but my vision flooded white. I could hear faint yelling and crying; then the shadows embraced me. Their soft robes wrapping loosely around me.

* * *

Comments: Sorry for not updating in…forever. I blame Spanish class. I had wanted to take ASL (American Sign Language), Japanese, or German, but NO my mother just had to have me do Spanish in Middle School. So now I have to do it in High School, and I am redundant in hearing and understanding or speaking very well in this irritating language. It's not my fault I have terrible hearing; I literally couldn't hear the letter L during my younger years. I've had to spend all my time trying to get my black belt, studying, homework, and my book and manga which I am trying to publish before I get out of High School.

I promise to start updating faster though. Hazelhazard may be the most passive and least violent of us most of the time, but she's insane on sugar highs. Plus, I don't need my insides mixed into her next pie.

Please review or my different multiple personalities will go crazy…er.

Random: (Crying) That poor scooter what happened to it!

Rough: REVIEW OR I'LL HOLD THIS STORY HOSTAGE!

Logic: You know that's not entirely your choice to make?

Love: Aw…you bicker like a married couple.

Everyone: (stares at Love)

Rough: YOU MUST DIE!

Logic: For once, we may agree on something.

Love: (eeps and runs)

Compassion: (opens door and peers in) (sweatdrops) I knew I shouldn't have let Love take my spot, while I was out.

Everyone: Review if you want your own favorite bot in a pairing!


End file.
